1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment device for automatically operating a vehicle transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission actuator is known from DE 296 22 669 U1 that drives a gear input part in two directions of motion. This transmission actuator encompasses two drives that are triggered by a control system to assume a position corresponding to a desired gear position. If the actuator fails entirely or at least partly, the transmission is maintained in the gear position that is in place when the transmission actuator fails. A problem with these prior art devices is that the vehicle may not be operable in this gear position in which the transmission is stuck.